


Преемственность

by Damariya, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humour, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-13 00:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19956289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damariya/pseuds/Damariya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: “Они все умерли”, - сказал Лань Сычжуй.





	Преемственность

Ученики ордена Гусу Лань, те, кто помладше, уходили на первую в своей жизни Ночную охоту. Присматривать за ними отправляли Лань Цзинъи и Вэй Усяня. 

Шепотом гомонящие дети чинно выходили из ворот. Они явно пытались сохранять сдержанность, и у них так же явно не получалось. Кто-то даже подпрыгивал от возбуждения. 

«Если они переживут эту охоту, — думал Лань Сычжуй, провожая их до ворот, — то им больше ничего не будет страшно в жизни. Ужасные чудовища, которых обязательно найдет на их головы наставник Вэй, жуткие истории на ночь от Цзинъи, красная от специй еда. — Он подавил дрожь, накатившую от одного воспоминания. — Особенно, конечно, еда. Чудовищ хоть убить можно, а Цзинъи заткнуть».

Сам Лань Сычжуй в этот раз оставался в Облачных Глубинах. Официально — потому что ему назначили переписать трактат о генеалогии благородных кланов, который потом предполагалось поднести главе ордена Цзян. Неофициально же…

Мимо прошел Вэй Усянь. Ради такого случая он даже накинул поверх своих черных одежд белую накидку с облаками. Смотрелось необычно, но ему шло. Накидка, правда, уже слегка съехала набок, и ее край волочился по земле.

Вэй Усянь помахал ему рукой на прощание, но говорить ничего не стал, только улыбнулся весело и многозначительно. Он явно о чем-то знал или догадывался.

Лань Сычжуй не стал задумываться, потому что знать Вэй Усянь мог о чем угодно, а догадываться — о еще большем. Смысл голову ломать. Это не простой и понятный Ханьгуан-цзюнь.

Когда процессия скрылась за поворотом, он пошел к Библиотечному павильону переписывать трактат. Уже почти добравшись, Лань Сычжуй остановился, строго отчитал себя за трусость и заставил себя перейти на дорожку, ведущую к цзинши.

Разговор назревал давно.

Лань Ванцзи ничуть не удивился его приходу. Он сразу же отложил бумаги, которыми занимался, и жестом предложил перейти в комнату со столиком для чая. 

Там он как ни в чем не бывало открыл тайник в полу и достал оттуда коробку сладостей. Судя по их насыщенному цвету — с перцем.

— Позволю себе воздержаться, — сказал Лань Сычжуй, смотря на них с опаской. 

В молчании Лань Ванцзи прорезались отчетливые нотки веселья, и он убрал сладости обратно в тайник.

Когда чайник закипел, и чай был подан, Лань Сычжуй решился заговорить.

— Трактат о генеалогии был совсем не тонким намеком... — начал он издалека. 

«Я — не тонкий человек», — сказал ему терпеливый взгляд Лань Ванцзи.

— Я — Вэнь, — решительно сказал Сычжуй, и, заговорив, не смог остановиться. — Когда мы с дядей Нином ходили собирать прах и строить кенотаф, я почувствовал... я не знаю, что я почувствовал, только то, что они все умерли, и теперь их больше нет. Остался один я. И когда я умру, больше ничего не останется, и никто больше не будет их помнить. Когда вспоминают войну, все говорят, что хорошо, что клана Вэнь теперь нет, но разве это может быть правильным?

— Нет, — ответил ему Лань Ванцзи. — Это неправильно. 

— Я знаю, что они, что мы совершили много страшных деяний, убили множество людей, попирали законы неба и земли и получили по заслугам. Мой клан сжег Облачные Глубины и…

— Ты успел кого-то убить? — спросил Лань Ванцзи за то короткое время, пока он набирал воздух, чтобы продолжить.

— Нет, — сбился Сычжуй, — конечно, нет.

— Тогда не взваливай на себя чужие грехи. Ты никого не убивал. Ты не жег Облачные Глубины. Зато я участвовал в нападении на Безночный город и убил многих твоих родичей. Ты собираешься мне мстить?

— Нет, — сказал Сычжуй. — Конечно, нет. Я благодарен, что вы меня приняли и укрывали. Когда я понял про вас и наставника Вэя... вы сделали это ради него?

Лань Ванцзи задумался. 

— Отчасти, — сказал он наконец. — Я тогда не полностью владел собой. Но воспитывал я ребенка, который назвал меня отцом, вцепился мне в ногу на городской площади и залил слезами.

— Простите! — воскликнул Сычжуй, густо покраснев. — Простите, простите!

— Я никогда в жизни не испытывал такого стыда под чужими взглядами, — невозмутимо продолжал Лань Ванцзи. — И такого ужаса.

— Простите... 

Когда Сычжуй был ребенком, Лань Ванцзи много говорил с ним, хотя очень этого не любил. Войдя в разум, Сычжуй постарался отблагодарить его, сделав так, чтобы ему не пришлось разговаривать вообще. 

Сегодня Лань Ванцзи снова с ним говорил. Как с взрослым.

Сычжую ужасно не хотелось быть взрослым.

— Что мне делать? — спросил он. — Что будет с вашим именем, если узнают, что вы укрывали одного из Вэней? Я не хочу вас подводить. Что мне сказать моим друзьям? Я им вру.

«По порядку», — сказал ему взгляд Лань Ванцзи.

— Если ты хочешь быть Вэнем — будь им. Даже стрелок И, поражая десять солнц, одно пощадил. Вэнь Мао был героем. Нет дурного в том, что останутся люди, готовые следовать его заветам. 

Моя репутация пережила Старейшину Илина. Переживет и тебя. А не переживет — невелика потеря. 

— А добрая слава ордена?

На этот раз Лань Ванцзи заговорил не сразу.

— После войны мы отстроили Облачные Глубины, — сказал он. — Снова начали принимать учеников. Дяде намекнули, что тексты ордена Вэнь надо убрать из списка книг к изучению. Дядя отказался. Спроси у него сам, что он думает про традиции и добрую славу Гусу Лань.

— Он будет кричать и швыряться в меня тушечницами.

— Нет, — поправил Лань Ванцзи. — Кричать он будет на меня. Швыряться тушечницами — в Вэй Ина. На меня — за то, что не сумел тебя научить. В Вэй Ина — чтобы унять гнев. На тебя дядя не поднимет руку никогда.

Сычжуй кивнул.

— Я не хочу лгать своим друзьям.

— Скажи им.

— Но если я им скажу, они тоже будут в опасности.

— Не говори им.

— Но это значит лгать.

— Скажи им.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь!

Лань Ванцзи смотрел на него, и Сычжуй решил не истолковывать этот его взгляд. Он подозревал там слишком много насмешки.

— Благодарю вас за совет, — вместо этого сказал он. — Простите, что отнял столько времени.

Лань Ванцзи встал, давая понять тем самым, что Сычжую можно идти.

— Трактат, — напомнил он.

Который ему поручили, потому что история семьи Вэнь туда тоже входила. Сычжуй не знал, чья была идея, Лань Ванцзи или Вэй Усяня, но способны на нее были оба.

— Приступлю немедленно, — обещал он.

На дорожке, ведущей к Библиотечному павильону, на него с дерева упал Вэй Усянь. 

— Только не говори, что с деревьев на людей падать запрещено, — заявил он, вставая сам и помогая подняться Сычжую. — Я и так знаю.

— На самом деле нет, — ответил Сычжуй, оправляя одежду. — Лазать без необходимости запрещено. Про падения ничего не говорится. 

— Что-то дядюшка Цижэнь недосмотрел. Надо ему сообщить. 

Свою новенькую белую накидку Вэй Усянь уже успел где-то испачкать в травяном соке, несмотря на то, что ее специально зачаровывали против грязи.

— Как же так, — укоризненно сказал Сычжуй. — Вам доверили сопровождать младших учеников. Почему вы здесь? 

— Ничего с ними не сделается, — легкомысленно отозвался Вэй Усянь. — Я их на Цзинъи оставил. Пусть привыкает. А пришел я за тобой. Давай с нами, без тебя скучно.

Предложение, конечно, было очень заманчивым, но ему не разрешали, да и…

— У меня переписка трактата, — сказал он. 

— Цзян Чэн проживет без этого несчастного трактата. Более тебе скажу, он будет счастлив без него. Ты делаешь ему одолжение. 

В его словах была доля правды. 

— Но Ханьгуан-цзюнь…

— А он тоже с нами пойдет. Только позади и незаметно. А по ночам будет пугать детей страшными стонами.

Ханьгуан-цзюнь бы никогда... но если его попросит наставник Вэй, то еще как. И стоны по ночам будут почти осязаемые. Детям понравится. Главное, чтобы они не догадались, что именно это за стоны. И выйдет довольно забавно, особенно если не говорить заранее Цзинъи…

Сычжуй дрогнул.

— Сычжуй, — Вэй Усянь вздохнул и сказал с непривычной серьезностью: — Успеешь повзрослеть.

И Вэнь Сычжуй позволил себя убедить.


End file.
